GNX-603T GN-X
GNX-603T GN-X (aka GN-X, pronounced "Jinx") is a series of MS mass-produced by the United Nations Forces in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN Drive Taus used were provided by Alejandro Corner who betrayed Celestial Being while parts needed to create them were secretly manufactured in seperate civilian factories across the world before having them sent up to the Orbital Elevators for full assembly by their respective blocsGN-X manual;translation by RES-Perses Gundam. The GN-X's tech itself was evolved from beta testing GNX-509T Throne Varanus, which used MS data from the Gundam Throne series; the overall tech was based on reversed engineered CB GN-tech The GN-X series is a high speed combat unit with great maneuverability. High speed vector thrusting is its only strength, without greater maneuverable speeds, their combat effectiveness would be considerately lesser. These pseudo-Gundam units are actually less formidable compared to their counterpart Gundams. What they lack in special arms compliments, they make up for overwhelming numbers, as seen when a group of 10 GN-X units fights Team Trinity to the point where they are forced to retreat on three consecutive occasions. A unique quirk about the GN-X is also the cockpit:Unlike other mobile suits of the era, the GN-X cockpit is located in the front torso, which may increase pilot survivability. A total of 30 were made, 10 to each of the world powers (HRL, Union, AEU). The original GN-X was manufactured even after Celestial Being's defeat but only for a short timeAdvanced GN-X 00V profile; translation by Zeonic Corps;http://zeonic-republic.net/?page_id=342 while series is the most quickly evolved and with technology and combat data based on the Thrones and GN-X was further developed into the GNX-607T GN-XII series; the series was also short lived, MS development/refinement created the GNX-609T GN-XIII as the mainstay MS to replace all previous series by AD 2312. An interesting note about the first generation GN-X is that they were designed to have been used with original GN Drives; this was done because the Corner Faction's plan of manufacturing original GN Drives that was exactly identical to the one made by Celestial Being. However after their failure to replicate the unit failed due to the special core it uses, they settled with an inferior version of their own without which is known as the GN Drive Tau. Despite the change, the GNX-603T still retained a few engineering traits meant to be used with the original GN Drives however these were completely removed by the time the GNX-609T GN-XIII line was developed. MG GN-X manualhttp://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:MG_GN-X_manual_scan.jpg;translation done by RES-01 Perses Gundam Armaments GN Beam Rifle The standard armament of the GN-X. The GN Beam Rifle can fire rapid Beam shots, just like the one Gundam use. Long Barrel Attachment An optional add on that can be equipped with standard beam rifle. It's function is to increase the effective range of the weapon however at the cost of slower firing rate and without any improvements to firepower. GN Shield Designed by combining the Gundams' GN Field technology with the older Defense Rod technology, these shields are capable of creating a micro GN Field for defense. A useful trait for the limited capabilities of the GN-X's pseudo GN Drives. GN Beam Saber For melee combat the GN-X is equipped with two beam sabers which are capable of cutting through just about anything except a GN Field. 'GN Vulcan' Mounted on wrists, they have low power output, but a high firing rate. Primarily used to shoot down missiles or restrict the movements of an enemy MS.GN-X pilot Soma Peries demostrated that the GN Fangs that Gundam Throne Zwei uses can also be destroyed by the GN Vulcan. GN Claw Used only by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon. It is used only as a last resort in close combat. Variants *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X *GNX-607T GN-XII **GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Cannon **GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Sword *GNX-609T GN-XIII *GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X *GNX-704T Ahead **GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake **GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type **GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron *GNX-803T GN-XIV History Operation Fallen Angels It was first used after the AEU , Union and HRL made a military pact and formed the United Nation Forces. Not long after, the GN-X Squad, led by Sergei Smirnov and Soma Peries, debuted the GN-X in battle against the Team Trinity's Throne Gundams in an HRL Guangzhou Base and forced them to make a tactical retreat; when up against the other Gundams, they were no match for their Trans Am system. The majority of the GN-Xs were all eventually eliminated by the Meister's, only Smirnov's, Peries', and Colasour's units remained, but heavily damaged. 4 Years Later By 2312, the GN-X was mass-produced in the new Earth Sphere Federation in the form of the GNX-609T GN-XIII, wielding GN Lances. Their physical configuration has been partially altered as the GN particle vents, which gave them high maneuverability, has been altered for a more knight-like design. Deborah and Amy sortie against the anti-Federation PMC. Prior to sortieing, faulty parts were found in Deborah’s GN-X’s fake solar furnace, at which time Amy offered his own machine’s parts to Deborah. Deborah sortied in an Advanced GN-X and Amy in a normal GN-X. At one point, Amy was shot down, but the enemy leader was in the area he crashed, furthermore, through his machine’s crash a secret facility was exposed. Pics Gallery GNX-603T GN-X Rifle.jpg|Fan art CG File:GNX-603T GN-X Machine Gun.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-X with Machine Gun File:GN-X wallpaper.jpg|GN-X wallpaper File:GNX-603T GN-X Rear Rifle.jpg File:GNX-603T GN-X Profile.jpg|GNX-603T GN-X Profile File:GNX-603T GN-X Rear Machine Gun.jpg|GNX-603T GN-X Rear Machine Gun File:4254902177_acca910d11.jpg|MG GN-X boxart File:img347.jpg|ESFF colors Notes References External Links *GNX-603T GN-X on MAHQ *GNX-603T GN-X on Wikipedia